OMG, I Met Batman!
by TheGreatWolf
Summary: Have you ever wanted to just 'pop' into your favorite cartoon or movie and battle side by side with your favorite hero. Well, this was all Serendipity ever dreamed of and one night it came true. Now she's in Gotham causing mayhem and trying to not spoil any future surprises to her most favorite duo of all time: Batman and Robin.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Ever since comic books were invented, children, teens, and even some adults wish to be able to jump into them and fight along their favorite superheroes or fall in love or own a cat (don't ask) but one day one teen got their wish. I may have been because of her heart of gold, or of how desperately she wanted to meet her heroes, or maybe God was so sick and tired of listening to her drone on and on about what she would do in the comics that he just got sick of it and granted her life long dream.

Meet, Serendipity Gates.

Or as the people in school like to call her, The Blue Haired Comic Freak.

Ever since Ser saw her first Batman episode, she had loved Batman to the core and vowed to find out everything she could about the brooding extraordinaire. She read all the comics, watched all the episodes of all the batman television shows, watched all the movies, and search all over the internet for everything Batman.

Serendipity loved Batman.

Maybe that's why he always had such great luck?

Okay, maybe not especially the day Ser got sucked into the world of Batman.

Unlike what you may think, she didn't get sucked into the TV while watching a Batman movie or into a Batman comic book. This was during a her one (of millions) moment of complete stupidity.

This was the day she tried to be Batman.

"Okay," She had whispered to herself none too quietly. "This is it. This is the moment you have prepared for. You, Ser, have watched all episodes of Batman's The Batman, Batman Beyond, and Batman The Brave And The Bold (even though it sucked) to prepare yourself for this moment along with watching a bunch of martial art movies like The Karate Kid and Kung Fu Panda. You are ready. You are now ... Blue Bird, the winged savior of the night!"

If you can't already tell, this wasn't going to end well.

Serendipity snuck passed the door of her sleeping parents and out into the city to become the superhero she always dreamed to be.

Which turned out to be super boring. She didn't find any crime to stop. No robberies, no muggings, not even a little old lady needing help to cross the street.

Well there was an old lady but apparently she didn't need help, instead hitting Ser multiple times with her cane like she was train in Kane Fu. So Ser-er 'Blue Bird' wandered around the city, probably getting hopelessly lost but not realizing as she sulked and pouted. This was so boring! How was she suppose to earn a superhero title if all she did was meander the streets looking like a homeless lady in black and blue rags calling herself Blue Bird.

But the problem (even though it might not seem like a problem) was that she did not in fact look like a homeless lady but instead like a robber especially to the cop sitting in his car watching the girl walk back.

"Hey you!" He shouted out, opening up his car door.

Serendipity froze for a moment, looking at the lights from the car that nearly blinded her. Oh no, it's the fuzz! Her heart started racing to the thought of police questioning her and as the cop slowly approached with his partner in tow she wondered WWBD?

What would Batman do?

Batman would probably throw down a smoke pellet and disappear but unfortunately Ser was all out of smoke pellets.

She decided to just run like a bat out of hell.

Fitting for the Batman fanatic.

Se ran and ran and ran which, she had figured out, was a lot harder than it looked on TV and when she faked an injury during gym and just watched the other girls run. She ran around many corners, not even listening to hear if the cops were still following then she ran down an alley ... with a dead end.

But low and Batman behold, there was a dumpster close to the wall. Ser had seen it so many times when Robin (Batman's fateful sidekick) had jumped onto the dumpster and over the alley's-

_Oof!_

All the air left her as she hit the side of the dumpster and some sticky substance got all over her hands and the front of her black sweater.

And her grandma had bought her that sweater!

She fell to the ground, sitting on her legs as she caught her breath. In a mad realization she figured out that the cops had stopped following her and were now long gone ... and she was even more lost she had ever been. She couldn't even tell where she was!

Then again, when you're lost you don't really know where you are or else you wouldn't be lost, right?

As she let out one sorrow filled sigh, for one moment she thought that maybe it wasn't such a good idea and that superheroes were only for comic books not for a nerdy blue haired girl like her and that this obsession she had probably wasn't very healthy.

And then the damn building on the left of the alley just had to be getting robbed right at that moment. Oh, how fate hates everyone.

But how serendipitous for Serendipity, eh?

She bolted up from her depression position and sprang out of the alley way to see what was happening and oh how serendipitous it was!

Ser knew exactly where she was because the place being robbed was the Superhero History Museum where she had been countless times! This had to be a sign that she was destined to be a hero!

She jumped into the store like a starved lion pouncing on a fat and sluggish zebra.

Holy thievery, Batman!

She almost snarled as she looked at the two perpetrators trying to steal ... from the Batman section!

WWBD? WWBD? She thought desperately as she stared at the two thieves.

"Hey!" She finally shouted out causing the two men dressed in black to stop loading their bag and stare at her. "You ... you chumps!"

The taller one turned to his partner, pointing to Ser as if to say 'Can you believe this dame?' as he sneered. "Who the hell are you, girly?"

WWBD? WWBD?

He would state his name of course! Right ... ?

"I am ... The Blue Bird." She informed them in the coolest tone she could have possibly managed.

There was a moment of silence ... minus the alarm system blaring in the background.

The shorter thief bit his lip, the other covered his mouth with his gloved hand but as the watched the younger girl take up a fighting stance as if she was some ninja moving through the night they couldn't contain their laughter and it bellowed into the night as they clutched their stomachs and slapped their knees. Seren straightened from her Karate pose (the crane move she saw on Karate Kid) and looked at the men curiously.

Now what would Batman do in a time like this? She was pretty sure no one fell to their knees in laughter in the sight of Batman ... maybe at Joker but-

No! Was this because she was more like Joker? Was she destined to be a bad guy? She loved the Joker-he was the best super villain of all time but she didn't want to be him! Though it would be cool to have-

Hey! They were still stealing stuff! Right in front of her!

"Hey! Stop! I'm here to stop you and you should before I have to ... to ... snap your necks or something because ... I will! I will beat you up! You feel like spaghetti noodles tomorrow morning ... when you're in jail! Cause I will put you in there. Don't touch that!" She screeched as the taller one broke a glass case and grabbed what looked like a TV controller from inside.

"Yeah?" He snorted. "Whatcha gonna do, shortie?"

Ser tense, her fist clenched.

There were three things Seren hated most in the world: Louis Lane, someone dissing Batman, and someone calling her short.

You never call Serendipity short.

Seren snapped and grabbed for the controller, trying to tug it out of the man's colossal hands. "Let go!" She yelled but he only held on tighter.

"No! You let go!"

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

Seren gave it one last yank, her thumb jabbing some random button and for a moment everything went completely blank, all white around her like someone smacked her in the face while she had her eyes close. Her head felt dizzy and she was afraid that if she moved she would fall into a million pieces. All she wanted was to close her eyes in rest.

But it seemed that God and a totally loud and obnoxious siren didn't want her to.

"Sir," A male voice rang out with some kind of accent that at the moment, Serendipity couldn't place. "It seems as if you have a visitor in the cave."

Holy unexpected miracle, Batman!


	2. Chapter 2

And there for a second time, Serendipity almost died that night.

This couldn't be real! She was dead or something and God was making fun of her! She was having a dream or something! Anything could be happening but this couldn't be real!

"How did you get in here?"

Oh ... my ... GAWD!

Seren almost pissed her pants right there.

It was him! It was Batman! Just by the sound of his voice she knew it was him. Of course she never knew what exactly he would sound like but hearing his voice she knew that was him, no actor or even god could replicate that gravely deep voice!

She didn't want to open her eyes for fear it was all just a dream and she'd wake up with no Batman in sight but with slow resistance ... she cracked opened her left eye a bit and OMFG!

It was him.

Her heart was beating so fast as she snapped her eye closed and bit her lip. The sirens had faded long ago but the blood rushing past her ears would have blocked them out anyway.

Batman, however, was wary, very wary. He looked at the little girl on the floor of maybe just ten wearing ragged old black jeans (she had them for three years and they were the darkest colored pants she had) and a scratchy looking black turtle neck sweater with the front covered in some kind of goo. What was he to make of the blue haired girl who looked as if she was about to have an orgasm on his floor.

Which would be a shame since Alfred had just waxed them too.

He watched as the girl let her eyes open cautiously as if to see if he was still there.

Which he was ... unfortunately for him.

Then her face started to glow brighter and brighter as if she wasn't even breathing, biting her lip until it almost bled. And suddenly ...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Batman flinched and held his hand over his ears as the girl screamed and he felt something snag onto his body.

What the ...?

He looked down and there was the girl, looking up at him with her eyes all bright and wide and her arms around him tight like she would never let go. She looked like she just met a god!

And to her, she had.

"Oh my god!" She yelled and Batman again flinched at the loudness of her voice. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" She repeated ... and continued to repeat for some time. "Oh my-"

"Yes, God, we get it. Now who are you and how do you find this place?" Batman barked as he pried the girl off of himself.

But Seren just ignored him, still looking at the crusader in awe. "You're Batman!"

Batman just growled in frustration.

"At least we're past the 'Oh my god' faze, Sir," Alfred informed Batman.

Batman grunted, taking the brace-faced girl by the back of her sweater and pulling her up so they were eye level. "I won't ask this again, how did you find this place?"

"Ahh, you're so much like I knew you were!" Ser sniffled in pride and Batman could almost swear he saw a single tear fall from her eye in reverence. The hero snarled and shook the girl as if to remind her of his question. "Okay! Okay! Wow, holy whack appearance, Batman, you really are you, aren't you? Oh, and to answer your question ... I didn't find this place, or at least I didn't mean to."

"How do you 'not mean' to find a completely concealed cave? And who are you?"

"Oh, I'm your _biggest_ fan!"

Yep, this was going to be a long night.

Even for the Bat.

The last time someone was his 'biggest fan' it was a three-foot tall weirdo from a another dimension who put Batman through hell just for his own amusement. He was already steaming in his suit like a boiling crab at the Crab Shack, about ready to be spilt open and eaten he was that mad.

"Excuse me, miss," Alfred interrupted seeing his master's anger. "but I believe the master wants to know how you found out his cave entrance."

"Oh!" The blue haired girl exclaimed, wiggling in Batman's grip. "Oh ... um ... well ..."

What was she suppose to say!?

Oh hi, Batman! I'm Serendipity and when I was in the real world (which apparently, you are not in) I always read the comics about you! You do know that you're not real right? Well ... some how I got into your world while I was playing tug of war with some villain trying steal this weird controller!

Yeah, she didn't think Batman would buy that and her usual WWBD wouldn't really work here because she doubted Batman was ever held by the back of his shirt by himself.

"I ... kinda just ... 'poofed' I don't know how ..." She whispered, looking down at the floor.

Wait, the controller from the Superhero History Museum!

She gasped, holding the controller up in awe.

This had to be the device that allowed her to be transported into their world, what a heavenly device!

"Miss, why are you holding a TV controller in your hand?" Alfred asked snapping Seren out of her day dreams.

"Oh, uh ..." Serendipity quickly search her mind for an excuse. "Well you see ... um, where I am from Batman is like ... a legend! We know all about him! And so, um, I ... uh, I made this ... controller to see if it could send me to your world!" Seren ended it with a giant stupid smile on her face as if proud to just came up with the story. "And it did!"

Really?

So this blue haired girl was from some other dimension, or world, or some other place that some how knew all about him and she (a complete moron from the looks of it) found a way to get not only to his world but also into his cave?

Well, weirder things have happened ... take Calendar Man for example or Sewer King, and heck, don't even get him started about Polka Dot Man!

"So ..." The little girl on the ground sighed, looking up at him with I'm-trying-really-hard-to-look-innocent eyes. "Can I meet your sidekick!" She shouted with excitement and an adorable look on her round little baby face.

Aw, look at her little puppy dog eyes ...

Wait! No! Bad Batman!

He shook off any feelings of adorable-ness and tried to put on his most intimidating scowl (which only seemed to excite her more for some reason) and aimed it in her direction. "Look, girl, this isn't just some story you can pop into-" Oh, Bruce, you have no idea. "-this is Gotham and-"

"And you're Batman! I know right! Isn't it great? I mean here I am just little ol' me meeting the one and only _Batman_! How incredible. You know I am also a superhero from where I come from. Actually I just got back from stopping some guys breaking in a museum. So yeah ... I'm kind of a big deal in my dimension-"

"Hey Batman, what's going on ... ?" A voice cut off Seren in the middle of her 'absolutely true' story.

A high pitch squeal then flooded the room causing all three men wince and cover their poor ears in defense as Seren launched off of the floor and (some how) on to Robin who was at least twenty feet away.

Hey maybe those martial art movies weren't so worthless after all?

"Oh my god, you're Robin! I'm hugging Robin! I'm in the same room as Batman and Robin the boy-freaking-wonder! Ah!" Ser smiled as she squeezed Robin in a death hug, nearly cracking his ribs.

"Ow! Ow! Off girl, off! Robin ... can't ... breathe!" Robin choked out.

"Oh no! I'm sorry!" Serendipity exclaimed as she loosened her hold on Robin but never let go. "I'm you guys' biggest fan! I know all about you guys! You are so amazing. My name is Serendipity Gates, but you can call me Seren ... or Ser, or Seri, or Serendip, or Serendipity you know, whatever you want. I'd let _you_ do _whatever_ you want Robin ..." She cooed in a sugary sweet voice that made even the Bat feel a bit creeped out ... and sickened.

"Okay ..." Robin squeaked looking uncomfortable at the girl a good couple of years younger than him giving him the doe eyes.

Batman watched his sidekick and the strange mysterious girl and groaned. It was times like these he seriously reconsidered being Batman.

"Master Bruce," Alfred bowed his head to Batman, interrupting him from his dark thoughts. "May I suggest we go in and eat the supper I have prepared and talk over what has happened and what we will do because of it?"

"That would be great Alfred," Batman sighed in relief to his butler. "Thank you."

They turned as they heard a very feminine gasp to see Serendipity with a moronic grin on her face. "I get to eat food cooked by Alfred with Batman and Robin? This is a dream come true!"

For Serendipity the awesomeness level just increased by a thousand.

But for Batman and Robin, on the other hand, they felt like they were carrying a thousand pounds ... each.

"Well," Seren yipped. "Show me the way, Alfie!"


End file.
